


搞cp被正主发现后可能会发生的事

by highwaytoOreo



Category: Laurentban Merwanrim 老航班 没弯 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 第三人在场 洗手间play 时间线事件虚构
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: 时间线虚构且紊乱事件虚构且紊乱ooc你：性别男





	搞cp被正主发现后可能会发生的事

时间设定在北京法扎没弯上萨前一天吧。

你们本是想小范围的搞搞没弯班only小黄文小黄图聚会，没料到现场的人比预计的多了几倍，漂亮姑娘们把剧院咖啡店那一小角落包围的严严实实的，作为稀有的男粉，姑娘们故意冲着你提问带面具陪拍照搞得你满头大汗，最后你寻了借口暂时脱离气氛高涨的包围圈，顺手扯了张宣传单页扇风往洗手间走去。

你一边走一边掏出手机想发个牢骚所以毫不意外的没看到倚在门口聊天的那两人，直到一个低沉又熟悉的声音在你耳边炸开，hey boy你手里拿的是什么可以给我看看吗。

你的脑子瞬间像被格式化的硬盘一样空白，你张口接舌的任由洛朗班抽走了你手中的“没弯班”和没带着墨镜的没弯嘀嘀咕咕，空白过后涌入了无数可能发生的场面，比如洛朗班云淡风轻的告诉你你不要再做这些幻想，比如没弯尴尬的笑着说有趣掩饰他其实觉得很恶心，又或者可能他们并没有看懂这张中英夹杂还印着他们打啵合成照的奇怪单页，这些念头攻陷了你的大脑，你甚至不知道如何开始解释，直到他们用法语交流结束后两双绿眼睛一齐看向你。你结结巴巴的想说sorry等着下一秒的公开处刑，一分钟内你预计了无数结果却没有一种比你肉眼看见的所来的要震撼。

洛朗班发出hmmm的有趣声音胳膊懒懒的往没弯肩上一挂，当着你的面大声的亲了口没弯的脸颊，没弯则习以为常的拍了拍洛朗班的屁股，像是故意给你听见一般使了力发出手掌与肉体相接的声音，洛朗班的脸上挂着颇有兴趣的笑容用英语问你要不要进来来看看，在你反应过来要看看什么玩意的时候，他把你拉进了男洗手间并反锁了门。

没弯闲闲的仗着腿长一屁股坐上了洗手台看洛朗班打趣满脸无所适从的你，come here Laurent没弯出声道，洛朗班一边和你说着make yourself at home一边朝没弯走去，当下你还在思考他的这句话表达是不是有问题，然后你看到没弯下了洗手台和洛朗班贴在了一起互相解除着对方的衣服，再然后你就什么都无法思考了，那些曾在聊天群里开过的车及不上这里所发生的万分一火辣。

你听到没弯声音里带着笑意和洛朗班说finally you got this chance huh，没弯仔细的脱下了洛朗班的上衣还试图叠好放在洗手台上没有水渍的空地，洛朗班翻了白眼回头冲你做出一个无奈的表情，反手随随便便的就扯开了没弯的牛仔衬衣揉成一团扔在旁边，没弯不满的嘿了声，为了避免他再说出什么破坏气氛的大道理前，洛朗班凑上去堵住了他的嘴。

这可比1排1观剧来的近多了也刺激的多，在台下你可听不到亲吻发出的啧啧水声，你也看不到他们往对方嘴里送出的舌尖，你还听到他们在接吻的间隙黏黏糊糊的讨论“who's turn frist”，洛朗班趁没弯在他锁骨上流连的时候向你眨眨眼示意你过去，你太紧张了几步路都走出了同手同脚，没弯抬起头也瞧见了，他被逗乐的笑弯了眼，Me Alpha？没弯指指自己又指指洛朗班说or he？in your imagination.你很想提醒他是“him”不是“he”，为了防止群内的多车道丢人延伸到现实，你憋住了那句him指了指他，AWESOME没弯说着向你竖了个大拇指，洛朗班假装生气的转过身来把你困在洗手台和他之间，露出像平时群内发的那张“等会就把你头拧下来”表情包一样的表情，不甚满意的盯着你。

太近了太近了你都能感受到洛朗班呼出的气，你红成了一颗番茄，在没弯扯下他的裤子前他还在疯狂的撩你，直到没弯从背后松松搂住他的腰用粗糙的大手把他的下身纳入掌中，你看到洛朗班的表情出现了细微的变化，像贪婪的大猫不断追寻着主人的手掌撒娇着想要更多，你听到洛朗班开始呻吟，半真半假的那种，他一边发出教科书般正确的叫床声一边挑起眼角看你，下身还不断往没弯掌心送，"focus"没弯侧着头咬上洛朗班的颈侧低声警告着，手上的频率却是更快了，洛朗班终于臣服于真切的快感而无暇顾及他的表演欲，最伟大的画家也调和不出的情欲色彩爬上了他的眼角眉梢，他的每一声喘息都洒在你的脸旁，你虽然硬的可以却羞于动手，你看到没弯突然松开了他去够洗手液，挺立的阴茎大喇喇的在空气中晃动，他才不是一点点你的脑子里反复都是这句话。

嘿，你在走神，洛朗班维持着之前的姿势凑的极近，虽然他才是那个接近全裸的人都，他坦然自若的试图和你聊天问你等下想看他用什么姿势上没弯，你没忍住困惑地说出了至今为止第一句完整的话，你问他那时候还有力气再来一回are u sure？Non. He talk big，没弯笑的焉坏的接下了话，你从洛朗班难受又想要更多的表情里你猜没弯的手指一定在干什么坏事，他还忍不住抗议我别的地方也很大，没弯极不认真的yeahyeahyeah一边耐心给他做着扩张，没弯进入他的时候，洛朗班像是受不住一般往前扑了过来，你只能紧张的任他抓住你的手肘帮他保持平衡。

没弯有些出神的盯着洛朗班后背上的痣每一下都干的凶狠，哪怕是你都感觉到了后腰和洗手台撞击的痛楚，没弯伸出舌尖舔舐着那一颗颗小痣仿佛是什么有趣的游戏，你的眼神不受控制的随着他的舌尖移动，看舌尖在皮肤上留下光泽的痕迹，似乎是感受到你的视线，没弯突然抬起眼看了你一眼，充满情欲和占有欲的一眼让你差点射在自己的裤裆里，在你心惊胆颤收回目光的时候，洛朗班的身体随着没弯的撞击不断的拱在你的怀中，因为半弓着身的关系，晃动的阴茎时不时的打到你的大腿根部，让他发出又痛又爽的声音，他时不时的爆出一两句法语，不用猜那也不是什么好话，没弯只是干的更用力起来，你看到那双手青筋突起的手箍在洛朗班的腰身上，掐出的软肉像贝尔尼尼雕塑的抢掠普罗瑟皮纳一样生动，你打赌等他移开手，洛朗班的皮肤上一定会留下暗红的指印。偏偏他还在你耳边呻吟喊着没弯的名字ask for more，没弯的手如他所愿的再次摸上被冷落已久的阴茎，前后敏感点都被牢牢控制住，洛朗班感受到胸前的空虚，他把脑袋靠在了你的胸口，细碎的头发挠的你心痒难耐，空出的双手熟练的揉弄起饱满的胸肌，你看到他难耐的拉扯着自己的乳首，再把充血挺立的两粒按压进去，直到你的胸前传来一阵闷哼，一股一股白色的液体喷射了出来，有些溅上了你裤子，当然你也没有多余的理智去注意这些了。

洛朗班有些失神的盯着那些那白色的痕迹，过了良久才抱歉的用手给你擦拭，你感受到敏感部位隔着裤子被蹭到咬紧牙关也没憋住这一声呻吟，他带着高潮过后的撩人姿态从下至上的看着你，身体还随着没弯的动作晃动着，然后他慢慢直起身往后靠在了没弯身上，大方的向你展示自己，抬起一条肌肉饱满的小腿搁置在你身侧的洗手台上，更要命的是他一丝不挂却穿着那双短皮靴，刚射过得阴茎又有着挺立的迹象，他循循诱骗你去触摸他，每当你控制不住想伸出手去抚摸那覆着薄汗的肉体，没弯总是会用那双过分漂亮的眼睛带有警示意味的看着你，虽然那也很性感但是你不敢再进一步，你认知到虽然他们让你观赏了这场盛宴，但是终究不是你可以触碰的。

他们做了很久，没弯把洛朗班摆成了各种姿势进入，直到他再也没有多余的心思来还搭理你这个观众，除了被干的双腿大开抓住任何他能抓住的依靠，你很想问他说好了next是他的现在还成吗，你看看他现在被没弯整个的压在洗手间的门板上发狠的操弄，偶尔门外有路过的脚步声都是稍作停留再慌忙离开。这个角度你能看到没弯的性器在他丰满的双臀间进出，你听到之前神气的洛朗班发出模模糊糊的求饶夹杂着一些你听不懂的脏话，在他们耳语了些什么后洛朗班软着双腿跪在了大理石地面上给没弯打手冲，没弯像是记起旁边还有你这个人似的改用英语要求洛朗班suck it，你被这两单词砸的眼冒金星，晕晕乎乎的眼神黏在了洛朗班的动作上，你看到他熟练的把那根深色的阴茎送入口中，无法下咽的口水把下巴弄得湿漉漉的，有时候阴茎还会在洛朗班的腮帮顶出色情的轮廓，他被堵的发出只能发出比求饶更可怜的呜呜声，在一记深喉的顶弄下，没弯按住了他的头发出了释放了的呻吟。你不记得他们是什么时候离开的，你只是用冷水洗脸把脸都差点搓下来后才恢复了冷静。第二天你看到了ins上说没弯演萨，洛朗班则在私信里回答了你因为污染而喉咙有些受损，你瞧着pollution这个词突然就红了脸。


End file.
